


Open

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Biting, Blood, Body Horror, Bondage, Breeding, Eldritch, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Handcuffs, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Restraints, Spreader Bars, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: Pennywise needs someone to carry it's eggs, but it might take a little coaxing.(This one is darker so please don't read if any of the tags bother you)





	Open

A dull throbbing in your skull brought you back to consciousness. Moving your head was agony and you moaned in pain only to feel a cloth gag in your mouth. The material was soaked through with your saliva. How long had you been out?

Cracking open your eyes brought a new wave of pain despite the dimly lit room. Sensation slowly returned to your body and you felt bruises on your sternum from your weight hanging over the back of your kitchen chair. Realization dawned on you and your eyes snapped open to take in your surroundings.

You tried to stand, but a familiar pair of handcuffs were locked around your wrists through the back of the chair. The straps of your spreader bar were buckled just below your knees and pulling against the wrist restraints caused your knees to bump against the chair. The cuffs were looped around the bar, keeping you from moving from your bent over position.

Panick began to set in and you tried to remember what happened.

There was a small pool of blood on the kitchen floor. That would explain why your head hurt so bad. The lamp in the entryway was turned over on its side and cast a soft glow into the otherwise dark room. A struggle?

The hinges on the kitchen door squeaked as it slowly swung open to reveal a dark utility room. A deep growl carried up in pitch to becoming a manic giggle while two glowing orange eyes stared at you from the shadows.

The gag kept you from screaming out in terror as the black void beyond the doorway lengthened and the eyes moved up, almost all the way to the ceiling. Bells jingled as the form shook and Pennywise the dancing clown, or whatever IT actually was, stepped into your kitchen.

Last fall was when the clown first made it's prescence known. You were out shopping when you caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of your eye and it waved. Shortly thereafter, it began bringing you small gifts. Little reminders that it was around and it was watching. You realized there was something off about the clown, that it was not human and it was dangerous, but it never acted aggressively towards you. In fact, you found yourself feeling comfortable in the monsters presence, relaxed (docile) even.

Now however, Pennywise looked purely predatory as it stalking over to the chair and bent down. It's body folded between it's long legs until it was eye level with you and it smiled, wide enough for you to see two rows of dagger like teeth. Thick streamers of drool dripped from the creatures bottom lip onto the tile. 

“Today is a very special day. Do you know why?”

The second half of it's sentence ran together in a deeply distorted voice. It's lips moved out of sync with the voice, almost like it struggled to match the words with the motions. You shook your head from side to side and sobbed into the gag.

Pennywise stood up straight and put it's hand against it's lower abdomen.

“I’ve been growing them inside of me but now you are going to take them. They will grow inside of you until they are ready to come out.”

Pennywise's body twitched in excitement as it crouched down again. It's nose almost brushed yours and the scent of carrion breath hit you in the face. It tested the restraints around your wrists then moved a gloved finger to trace up the lines of tears running down your face.

"Such handy toys you have to play with. Can’t have you struggling any more.”

It's finger pushed into the wound on your hairline and you winced; the tip of the white glove was stained red with your blood when it pulled it's hand away.

“Fragile, weak thing.”

Pennywise scuttled sideways until it was crouched directly behind you. The movement reminded you of a crab. Or a spider.

You couldn’t see it behind you, but you felt it's gloves brush against your skin as they hooked into your pajama bottoms and ripped them down along with your underwear. Hot breath hit your exposed skin and you renewed your efforts to pulled out of the restraints. Strong hangs grabbed you by the hips; Pennywise snarled as it held you still. The message was loud and clear and your body went limp. The snarl faded away as it moved it's thumbs down to spread open your labia. It pressed it's nose against your hole and took a long, deep breath. 

Crying out against your gag, you tried to close your legs but the metal bar kept you spread open. Pennywise huffed, breathing in your scent again and moaned, actually moaned, against your skin. 

“Your womb is ripe and ready.”

Two gloved fingers pushed their way inside you and Pennywise snorted.

“No, no. Your cunt is much too tight.” 

It was hard to tell if Pennywise was talking to you or to itself as the fingers started to pump in and out.

“Relax. Stretch or you might rip open.” 

Your body stiffened from fear and it growled again. 

“Here. Let Pennywise help you.” 

It's voice was different this time. Soft. Friendly. The voice you were familiar with. Your body felt warm as Pennywise removed it's gloved fingers and ran it's long wet tounge from your clit all the way up to your ass. It was rough, almost like a cats, but a thick layer of saliva kept it from hurting as Pennywise continued to lick you. It shortened the licks to focus on your pussy and worked the tip of it's tongue inside you.

It felt so alien, so wrong, but the wet friction of it writhing around felt so… good. Sharp teeth pushed against your skin as it sealed it's mouth over your slit. It twisted and curled it's tounge while gloved fingers played with your clit. You groaned as you felt an orgasm quickly approach. Higher and higher it worker you until you were there, screaming and bucking your hips against it's monsterous tounge as you came.

Pennywise removed it's tounge from your twitching cunt and shoved three fingers back inside. The sudden intrusion took your breath away. 

“There. Nice and wet.” 

The fabric of it's costume brushed against your ass as it stood and something cold and slimy slid between your thighs. The 'cock' worked its way up, seeking out your wet warmth. Once it found it, you felt the pointed, narrow tip stretch and press against your hole.

“Much, much better.” 

The monster behind you didn't even bother trying to sound human anymore.

Viscous, natural slime coating the appendage helped the alien cock work it’s way deeper with each shallow thrust of Pennywise’s hips. You struggled to breathe as it wriggled around, stretching you while it expanded. Eventually, you felt the silky texture of the clown costume against your skin. It filled you completely.

“Taking it soooo good.” 

Pennywise cooed as it started to slide in and out of you, building to an almost desperate pace. It squeezed your hips with bruising force, rocking the chair as it pulled you back against it's body to meet each thrust. Ridges lining the cock rubbed against your insides and made your legs shake so hard that you almost didn’t notice the soft strokes against the back of your thighs. You fought a wave of revulsion, but a few mumbled words from Pennywise soothed you and you began to enjoy the feeling.

The tentacles writhed over your ass and between your legs. A smaller, thinner one slid against your overly sensitive clit and caused you to cry out in pleasure. 

The clown giggled at your response, mocking your muffled moans as it continued to fuck into you relentlessly. Between the unusual texture of the cock stretching you to your limit and the tentical working on your clit, it wasn’t long before you felt a second orgasm start to build. 

Something seemed to be happening to Pennywise as well. The pitch of it's growls changed and the thrusts became more frantic. The sound of bones popping startled you as Pennywise’s arm stretched down past your face to grip the seat of the chair. The fingertips of it's glove had ripped open and dark claws gouged deep into the thick wood. Drool dripped up your back to your shoulder as it leaned over your body and rut against you, more like a beast than a human. The change of angle caused you to spiral, falling into an orgasm that left your mind and body weak. Pennywise didn't stop.

Light from the hallway cast shadows on the wall and you watched them as you tried to catch your breath. It moved so wrong, so inhuman. As you watched the erotic motion of Pennywise’s shadow, you wondered what would it look like to an observer. You could tell from the shadow that Pennywise must look monstrous. Vertebrae protruded from the back of the costume. It's body was even larger than normal and seemed to have too many limbs. The mental image alone made you want to laugh and then scream.

The base of it's cock started to swell and push against the inside of your already stretched pussy. In your panic at the sudden change, you turned your head to look at Pennywise and immediately wished you hadn’t.

There were no pupils in it's eyes, only the milky white back of the orbs. The flesh around it's mouth had ripped open and hung in tattered strands around rows and rows of needle sharp teeth. The ruined mouth hung slack and it's long tounge lolled.

Pennywise rolled an eye to look at you as you screamed against the gag. 

It's cock finished forming the knot, plugging your insides and locking you together. Despite the fact that Pennywise couldn’t move it's hips anymore, you felt the prehensile appendage still thrashing and moving inside you. Deeper and deeper it moved until the tip pushed past your cervix and into your womb. Tears streamed down your face and you sobbed from the pain. 

“It’s time.” 

Pennywise's voice spoke directly into your mind as it stroked your side then wrapped an arm around your abdomen. The warm, soothing sensation returned and the pain dulled. This was what you wanted. This was what you were meant for.

It pushed against you a few more times before it's body started to shake. The claws digging into the chair splintered the wood and an inhuman moan ripped through the room. A gush of fluids surged inside you, filling you up. Even with Pennywise’s knot in place, some of it leaked out, dripping onto the floor between your legs. 

Something roughly the size of an orange moved along the clown’s cock, stretching and pushing against your walls until finally, with a grunt of effort, Pennywise forced his egg past your cervix and into your uterus. The sensation was indescribable. Painful, yet filling and satisfying at the same time.

Pennywise’s body shuddered and you briefly wondered what it must be feeling. It resumed rocking against you and a second rush of liquid was quickly followed by a second egg. Pennywise bit into your shoulder against the strain and sharp teeth shredded your flesh. Blood dribbled down your back, pooling onto the chair. The pain cut through the fog in your mind and you screamed again. 

Pennywise rubbed over your grotesquely swollen abdomen, soothing the pain as it started rocking again.

“One more to go.” 

You couldn’t tell if the words were meant to comfort you or the monster behind you. It didn’t really matter once the third flood filled your body followed by the final egg. The chair shattered in Pennywise’s grip and you both collapsed onto the floor panting. Your body was limp as Pennywise held you underneath it's larger form. It twitched, then started to shift back into the familiar form of the clown.

Finally free of the chair, you ripped the gag from your mouth and tried to distance yourself from Pennywise but the knot still held you together. It tightened it's grip around your body and hissed in your ear.

“Don’t move, not yet.” 

Seconds felt like hours but finally the knot shrank and, with some effort, Pennywise was able to pull out of you. The liquid still inside your body gushed out and splashed on to the tile floor. It covered your legs and soaked through the knees of Pennywise’s clown suit but it didn't seem to mind. You noticed crimson streaks mixed in with the clear fluid and realized it was blood. Your blood. The room spun and you fell back into unconsciousness.

It stood, and effortlessly lifting your limp body in it's arms before disappearing with a pop of displaced air.

***

When you came around the second time you were somewhere soft and warm. Water trickled somewhere in the distance. 

Opening your eyes, you found yourself tucked against the warm body of Pennywise. Blankets of various sizes and colors surrounded you in what you could only guess was a nest. Once it realized you were awake, Pennywise sat up making the bells on the costume jingle slightly. It placed a gloved hand over your swollen abdomen and rubbed your tight skin. Already, you looked like a woman in the later part of her second trimester. Pennywise stared at you with odd yellow eyes as it pushed against your belly.

“Can you feel them?” 

You could. The eggs inside you shifted when it pushed. The feeling was strange, but not entirely unpleasant. You thought about your fate. What was going to happen when the eggs were ready? 

“Pennywise?”

Your mouth felt dry as both eyes focused on your face.

"Am I going to survive this?” 

The clown looked deep in thought before it nodded.

“Survive? Yes. I'll make sure you survive. And then I’ll keep you alive for a long, long time. Just for me.” 

You knew what was in store for you, but oddly enough, you weren’t scared. You felt relaxed and at peace in the clowns nest. Feelings of maternal instinct were already started to form over the eggs inside you. Pennywise lowered it's face and rubbed it's cheeks over your distended stomach. It was making a noise, almost between a hum and a purr that vibrated against you. Slowly you lifted your hand and touched it's hair. 

Pennywise jerked away and you suddenly found yourself nose to red nose with it's glowing eyes burning into yours. They seemed to pull you in as it shifted to the side and rubbed it's face against both of your cheeks before planting a soft kiss against your lips in a surprising show of affection

This was where you belonged.


End file.
